


Here, as We Are.

by The_Poet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (all kinds of it), (sort of), Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Coming of Age, Eren Is a Little Shit, M/M, Marking, Minor Character Death, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Eren Yeager, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prince Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Royalty, Scent Marking, Slaughter, Slow Build, Tension, Tribal, Wrong Perceptions, courting, dominance fights, noMpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Poet/pseuds/The_Poet
Summary: Hundreds of years ago, the ancestors of present day packs were one, ruling over the lands as a unified people, caring for pups, the elderly and keeping the forests healthy. However, with this unification came consequences.Fast forward 115 years, Eren's pack had been split up and killed by creatures invading their mountains, the young alpha is forced onto lands that he is not welcome to and must take refuge among strangers whose stares could kill. Somewhere in the group lies the Omegan Prince Levi who has taken a keen interest in this outsider, but Eren seems to have taken quite the liking to Levi as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please go ahead and read this before moving on, it includes the Prologue, Dictionary, and some Clothing Items that will help you visualize and see what I see! All of this used to be here but I have moved it for an easier reading experience (In my opinion at least)  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11068233/chapters/24682800
> 
> If you want feel free to follow me on Tumblr http://idiotonanadventure.tumblr.com I don't go on too much but if I do I'm probably sharing Ereri stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a super short chapter, a lot of things happened in the past two weeks and I haven't had enough time to write properly :/ next chapter should make up for that!

Eren stared at the weapon in his hand. It was a club of some sort, the base carved from wood harvested in the forest and long, jagged rocks sharpened to a point at the tip. This was his first hunt, the first time he had been brought to the forest. The trees were lush, birds chirped happily up in the branches and small animals scattered among the undergrowth, the beauty took Eren off guard for a few minutes but was dragged back into reality by a firm hand grasping his shoulder. He glanced up to see his father.

“Do you remember what I told you?” He rumbled lowly, Eren could only nod and swallow back his fears. He had been told to observe this time, his weapon would only be used if he was called on by another warrior or hunter. Warriors only hunted when hunters were scarce, Eren would learn how to hunt before learning how to fight, he would be more useful in the long run if he could provide for his pack...from what he knew, the other packs feared his pack, they didn’t need warriors all that much.

 

The small group of alphas stopped, a signal came from the front of the pack to get down, instantly everyone was crouching down, weapons at the ready and eyes wide open, ready to take down anything they could get. “Holy…” A young hunter whispered, an older warrior glared at the boy who only lowered his eyes in respect, knowing his words weren’t needed, however his astonishment was shared silently. Before the group of hunter-warriors was an elk, big enough to feed the entire pack for a few days at least...enough to get a well needed meal into young pups and pregnant omegas.

The older, more skilled hunters spread out into a proper formation around the buck to keep him circled. Of course the elk had realised something was happening, not entirely sure what, but  _ something.  _ Eren watched as the archers pulled out their freshly sharpened arrows and lined their aim up to the buck in the small clearing in front of them, Eren watched with wide eyes, excitement pumping through his veins. Within seconds the elk was taken by a barrage of arrows and then a single spear head driven into it’s chest to give the final killing blow. Once the hooved creature fell to the ground the hunters let out a collective cry of joy, marking a successful and easy hunt. 

Eren felt as if he had learned nothing, but the adrenaline that ran through him just from watching the hunt was enough to forget the disappointment and instead join in on the primal cry his pack mates were letting out.

 

\---

 

Eren had recited the entire hunt over and over again to his mother, grinning from ear to ear and wide eyed like a young pup - which he most definitely was not! Still his mother laughed and nodded, indulging him like the good mother she was.

“Eren, you’ve told her that already.” Mikasa mumbled, the story being told once was enough for her, but Eren always felt like he had left out a point. Still he frowned and shut up, leaning back against the rock wall of the den.

“Well, sorry for enjoying myself. What are you just upset because you couldn’t come?” He muttered, Mikasa just huffed and crossed her arms. It was surely something like that, but here comes the denial.

“No, I just hate listening to you telling the same story over and over again, I mean I get it, it’s your first hunt but there’s more to come, save your excitement for  _ that _ day.” Eren just let out a huff and stuck his nose up in the air, only breaking at his mothers fit of laughter, a smile of his own creeping up onto his face.

 

\---

 

“Maria and Rose, what are they like?”

“Eren it’s late, go to bed.” Mikasa groaned, tossing a deerskin pillow at Eren, who let out a soft grunt at the attack.

“Come on, mom and dad aren’t here, I’m old enough to know now!” Eren had always begged for information on the other packs, everyone would tell him that pups weren’t to know about them, apparently it would influence the way pups viewed Pack Sina or something...Eren wanted to know just how. 

The groan that came from Mikasa sounded like a confirmation but of course she had an excuse.

“You’re only thirteen, an alpha that is only three days old, stop thinking beyond your time and just...go to sleep.” She mumbled and tugged her blanket over her head, Eren frowned and glanced over to the dying fire at the mouth of their den, the embers lighting the cave with a warm light, enough for Eren to see that Mikasa was still awake.

“Do they hate us? Why would they hate us?” He was persistent, he had to know sooner or later, sooner being the better option for him.

“No...well I mean they fear us.” She broke finally, Eren smirked at his sister who laid across from him on the other side of the den. “We broke apart from them and headed pretty far away...I guess it’s a case of false truths and now they think we’re cannibals who eat each other for food...they don’t trust us, they think we’ll eat them.” That sounded stupid to Eren, such a silly misunderstanding.

“Haven’t any of our lead alphas tried to explain that it’s not true?” Eren asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Yes, but it always is taken as a lie to get close enough to steal their pups and eat them in the night...It’s been a myth that’s been floating around for hundreds of years, a simple explanation won’t do anything at this point.” It was at that point Eren finally understood, still he found it quite petty, all three packs are descendants from one, why is it that they have turned against each other? Of course with years apart some false information would flow over.

“No more questions, go to bed. You have training tomorrow.” And with that Mikasa was turned over onto her side away from Eren, trying to fall asleep. Eren sighed and turned as well, closing his eyes as dreams of birds calling him in the trees of the lush forest filled his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Change is in the air, that’s what elder Pixis had said at least but Eren could smell no change nor see any change in the sky, the grass, the trees or even the rocky face of their mountain that his pack resided on. What change was to come? Then again, Pixis was an old alpha, his omega queen dead and no children to take his place when he would go. No one could blame Eren if he said he thought Pixis had gone senile, just a little.

“What are you doing up here? Your alpha celebration is starting soon.” Eren turned to see his sister climbing up onto the edge he had been sitting on, he scooted over to give her more room.

“Ah I know...I thought I’d enjoy my last moments as a pup just watching the sky.” Eren breathed deep and sighed “Smelling the air, watching the trees in the distance.” Mikasa gave Eren a strange look, and rightfully so. Rarely had Eren acted so mature, he was young, thirteen at the time, usually he was running around chasing the rabbits and mountain goats that were too fast or too big for him to catch but right now he was too perplexed by Pixis’ words to be doing that...and perhaps in shock from his celebration coming up in an hour or so.

“Well...that’s strange, usually alphas like you act like shitheads before their celebration.” Mikasa snorted, Eren frowned at the remark.

“Alphas like me? Are you saying I fall into a category?” Of course Eren fell into some sort of category, he was an alpha for fuck sakes. It explained how energetic he was as a pup, how headstrong and unafraid he was, but also how willing he was to learn and grow. Still Mikasa just groaned and stood up, tightening the cotton wraps around her hands before turning back to Eren.

“Listen, just be on time okay? Don’t make me come and find you.”

 

\---

 

To be an alpha is one thing. Your scent turns musky and thick, dominating any omega nearby by a longshot. But to  _ become _ an alpha is another thing.

Each pack had a coming of age ceremony for their alphas, Sina would have all the omegas and alphas dress in their finest pelts, as well as paint their bodies. Ancient languages spoken by their pack would be written along their arms and chests as well as blue paints covering their bodies in a way that almost looked like a motionless dance performed on the skin. The elders would wear ceremonial masks as the knives were sharpened and the alpha who had come of age would enter, in this case it was Eren.

Eren was well built for a thirteen year old pup who was coming into his skin, he wore a deer pelt around his waist and was decorated in paint, leaving his chest bare for the ceremonial marking. Every alpha was marked by the elders, it was a time when an alpha found out who he was going to be in his pack; a warrior, a hunter, a harvester, the list could go on. 

Eren sat on his knees before the group of elders, they watched him with wise eyes and he stared right back, only lowering his gaze when one of them let out a low growl to warn Eren, make him submit to them. Pixis nodded, one of the alphas stepped forward to begin the ceremony. He spoke in an ancient tongue that few knew, still the entire pack listened with wide eyes, eager to hear this new alphas place in the world.

“Warrior.” Was all Eren could understand, and with that the symbol for his new title was carved into his chest. Eren did everything in his power not to scream, not to cry, especially as the rest of his pack cheered and clapped, celebrating this alpha with a welcoming warmth that Eren was glad to have met. He stood and turned to his pack, keeping his bleeding chest puffed out to show how proud he was to have been given his title, the pack could only cheer on.

 

\---

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to bandage it up?” Eren’s mother cooed in a soft tone, holding onto a cotton bandage at the ready. Eren just shook his head with a frown, Mikasa sat behind Carla with narrowed eyes as if to tell Eren that he was making a mistake, he could only glare back at her.

“I’ll never understand you alphas and your marks…” Carla said with a heavy sigh, Eren frowned at his mother as she rose and tossed the roll of bandages back into the weaved basket in the corner of their den. Eren didn’t bother answering, how could she understand? Alphas were meant to show how strong they were...a little scrape like his mark couldn’t be enough to reduce him to bandages! And yet Mikasa was still staring at him with that scolding look on her face, she had her own mark cut into her chest, but she tended to cover it up. Mikasa was the only alpha Eren knew that would cover that up, every other alpha would walk around shirtless regardless of gender, it was like an assigned status, the lowest being a harvester and the highest being a warrior, it made things easy when it came to mating season and alphas competed for omegas, there was no wasting time on an alpha any weaker than you. Mikasa was a warrior just like Eren, she should have been happy to show her mark off and yet she was secretive about it...Eren wasn’t sure if he could ever understand that choice just as his mother couldn’t understand the marks at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay before anyone worries there will be no underage relationships happening, this is Erens back story and we will go ahead and do a time skip in the next chapter or maybe in chapter three, I'm not sure.


	3. Chapter 3

-Five Years Later-

 

A skilled Warrior had the traits of many, they could provide for their pack mates, heal the wounded and fend off dangerous foe in one giant sweep of a weapon. This was something all Warriors must be capable of doing by the age of twenty, at that point they were finished their training and welcomed among the ranks with a proper pat on the back - given they completed their training with little to no error. This was something Eren was sure he wouldn’t receive. 

He was a good alpha, he was great at hunting and fighting, he had wrestled with a six hundred pound bear when he was sixteen out of sheer amusement, he came home with some scratches but was all smiles since he  _ had _ chased the bear off in the end. It was healing that Eren couldn’t quite grasp, other alpha Warriors said it was normal, for omega Warriors it was harder for them to hunt so they were treated differently, just like alphas...but there were expectations, some Eren couldn’t quite manage to reach.

 

“That’s poison ivy, do you want to make all the pups ill?” The omega Eren was working with mumbled as he went to grab some of the plant, stopping just before his fingertips touched the leaves.

“Ah, no of course not! Now what am I looking for again?” He asked with an awkward laugh, the omega groaned and rose to her feet, dusting off herself before picking up the basket full of  _ safe _ herbs they had collected.

“I think that’s enough for today Eren, go home. We’ll continue this tomorrow.” With that she was off, turning around before Eren could protest and beg her to give him some extra time, he needed the knowledge, he was too far behind and he only had two years left before he finished his training...most Warriors his age were kicking back and relaxing by now, they all had it figured out!

Eren huffed, kicking a stone before he walked through the trees stubbornly.  _ “Well at least this is a pro.”  _ He thought as he looked up at the green leaves above him, the vibrant colours seeming to soothe him instantly, all of his worries melting away. For a year now he’s been allowed into the forest alone, for basic things like herb collection or small game hunting, he had a designed area to work in, if he ever left that area he’d be in some deep trouble.

Once earlier in the year he had travelled just a little too close to the border, it was heavily scented by another pack...or packs even, it was others he didn’t know. He was too caught up in figuring out the scent that he didn’t notice the alpha come out from behind a tree with a spear right away, when he did notice him he backed away quickly. The alpha looked startled but firm, he was young, likely Eren’s age, had probably never seen another Sina member before. 

“Get going! You’re not supposed to be this close! Go home!” He shouted before fear visibly shook him, Eren felt bad. These poor packs have been lied to for years, nothing but words hushed late at night had reduced this stranger to a shaking mess, all Eren did was get a little too close. 

 

Eren let those memories fade away as he left the forest, glancing up at the rocky face of his pack’s mountain. It was an infinite sea of grey, white and black, nothing like the vibrant green of the leaves, or the beautiful rainbow of colours that flowers came in - Eren decided then he hated grey, it was such a boring colour. 

He turned back one last time to the forest behind him, letting out a soft sigh before making his way up the pathway, greeting any other pack members he passed with a smile as he walked home, heading inside his den with a drawn out sigh.

“Why are you home so early?” Mikasa asked, glancing up at Eren from her spot in front of the fire. Eren grabbed a fleece cover and sat beside her with another sigh, resting his head against her shoulder.

“I’m shit at medicine.” He muttered, Mikasa laughed, laying her head on top of Erens.

“Yeah, well I’m not the best at it either. Honestly if you can pull out foreign objects, stomach the blood and stitch a wound you’ll be fine.” She said with a shrug, Eren glared at her.

“Sure, if you want to barely pass, I want to be  _ good _ at this Mikasa, not just some lame excuse for a Warrior, I want to be someone everyone can rely on for anything.” He explained, furrowing his brows with a heavy sigh.

“We have Hunters, Healers and Harvesters for a reason Eren, Warriors can’t be excellent at all of them. You honestly just need basic skills in all of those and still be able to put up a good fight in a battle, so what if someone gets hurt? Patch them up and help them back here where the Healers will take care of them, you can’t do everything Eren.” Mikasa made sense, but Eren still refused to believe it. He wanted to have something to prove, he needed to be better than everyone else.

Just as Eren opened his mouth to protest, his father came in, a basket of logs on his back for the fire for the next week.

“Eren, what are you doing home so early?” Great, now he had to explain to his  _ father _ of all people how shitty he was at finding simple herbs and treating others for wounds and illnesses. Grisha was the packs most sought after Healer, he was a beta, perhaps that’s what made it easy for him. He never had to worry about offending the wrong people, he could just do his work with a simple ease. He was good at it too. 

When word got out that his adopted daughter was an alpha and then his own flesh and blood was an alpha as well, eyebrows were raised.

_ “Who will replace Grisha when he passes?” _ or  _ “Alpha’s are no good at healing, they have no compassion or love for anyone other than themselves.”  _ Eren hated hearing those words muttered under everyone’s breath, that was the reason Eren wanted to excel - to prove everyone wrong.

“I confused poison ivy with sumac.” He muttered shamefully, leaning back into the wooden chair he had been sitting on ever since he came home. He expected his father to laugh at his mistake, tell him that his own son would be a terrible Warrior. No - instead his father smiled, he sat the wood down against the wall and stood before Eren.

“Well, when I was younger, I brought home a whole basket of poison ivy and thought I was bringing home sumac. It’s safe to say that your grandmother was more than unimpressed with the rashes I was left with.” He said with a laugh, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared down to his fitful son. “It’s a common mistake Eren, you’ll get better at these things don’t worry. Even if you don’t master healing before you finish your training, you can always continue learning afterwards.” Grisha shrugged and walked over to the pile of wood again, grabbing the axe to start splitting the logs in two.

“You think?” Eren said, eyeing his father as if he was a mad man. Could he really manage to master healing? Everything else he was great at! He sure loved to hunt for fish and pick berries when the sun was out. Healing just wasn’t second nature to him.

“I’m positive, I’m sure your mother would have thought so too.” That was more than a complement to Eren. His mother was long gone, she had died a couple of years ago when the winters got too cold and their stock was low. It was normal for omegas to die in winter in their pack, but it always hit hard. Girsha hadn’t talked about her ever since her funeral, so yeah, it’s safe to say that Eren was honoured.

“In that case, I think I’ll go look for more sumac!” Eren stood from his seat, Mikasa was saying something about being home for dinner but Eren couldn’t have cared, he ran off in a blaze. The rocks and rubble under his feet stung his soles, the wraps on his feet worn from his days activities already. That young alpha couldn’t have cared less! He ran down the path and back into the forest, heading over to Sina’s herb area with a wide grin plastered on his face. He would get some sumac for his pack!

 

After a few hours of collecting it had gotten dark. As an alpha Eren had excellent eyesight, seeing his way back to the pack wasn’t the problem, what was the problem was the overwhelming scent of fire and blood as he headed closer to home. Soon enough he could see the devastation before him before he had even gotten home. Through the trees he could see his mountain lit aflame, he could hear the screams and cries of his pack mates and the blood that had been shed. His sumac was dropped and for the second time that day Eren had bolted forward on that rocky pathway.

He was at a loss for words, what he saw once he was at the base of the mountain would surely stay with him for the rest of his life. Men - no... _ creatures _ , filthy vile creatures ran and swung their weapons at his people, lit their stock on fire and laughed happily at their victory. 

Rage and fear coursed through Erens veins, he wanted to fight them off as he had with that bear years ago. These things were smaller, they were pathetically smaller than that bear...but there were so, so many of them. In the end, Eren was still a pup, he let out a strangled cry, his eyes widening as a group of the creatures turned their attention to him, his eyes grew wider than saucers and he turned and ran before they caught on. Back down that rocky path that cut his soles to pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If for some reason you're reading this and think there won't be any sort of gore I suggest you stop reading this now, next chapter could get a little rough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one isn't as gory as I promised, I actually could have changed it to be more gory towards the end but I decided that sticking with something that would go with the planned plot sounded better.
> 
> I have added some clothing items to look at in the Prologue, this makes it a little easier to see what I see while I write this ^.^
> 
> I'm sorry for the super late update, I went to Europe for 12 days and then after that I just had writers block. I still did when I sat down to write this but somehow this came out.  
> To anyone that's going to bitch about this chapter please read it all plus the end note before you comment, thanks.

Fear was never something Eren was fond of, but in that moment - seeing his pack being ripped from him by savages was enough for the young alpha to hold onto that fear and use it to nurse his body as he ran. A part of him screamed to go back and fight for his family, find those he loved and run as far as possible, in the end Eren was just too weak. Quite the warrior he made.

Eren ran until his lungs gave out and he collapsed, by then night had completely fallen and he was left listening to a dead forest. No crickets or soft coos of night birds were there to comfort him...it was eerie, but it was the perfect time for Eren to catch his breath and just relax, let his body catch up.

The first thing that came from him were broken sobs, the images he had seen of blood and gore replayed in his mind. Young pups, omegas, betas - hell even some alphas had been overcome! These things had ruined everything in Eren's life. His soft cries had turned into pained curses and screams, he turned to face the starry sky, barely visible through the thick leaves of the trees above.

“I swear Sina, I will avenge your children.” He hissed bitterly, rage filling his veins as he clenched his fists at his sides “I will fight for my family!” He screamed, letting out yet another wrecked sob after his fit only to be met by a voice of another.

“You’ll be fighting for no one,  _ pup. _ ” The voice boomed, Eren quickly sat up to look around. He was surrounded by dozens of alphas, all carrying weapons and torches to light their way. Eren had been so out of touch that he never noticed the mass of alphas surrounding him. He scurried to try and stand but an immensely large, blonde alpha stopped him, his spear pressed against his neck.

“If you move without being told your head comes off, pup.” This was the one who had spoken to him before, Eren let out a low growl, he had been through enough and now this?   
“I’m not a pup, I’m eighteen, I’ve finished my training.” No he hadn’t but he was close enough. He was an alpha born to be respected by all.

“Oh really now? Just because in your pack you’re considered grown does not mean we do. Learn your place. Little Alpha. Stand and keep still.” His voice was deep, it was a tone that was meant to command, not ask politely. Even alphas had their superiors. 

Eren swallowed back his nerves and stood on shaking legs, holding his arms to his sides to show that he had no weapons on him to use. The taller blonde nodded to two of his subordinates who quickly rushed over to tie Eren up with a thick rope, he let out a bitter snarl in protest at the action but that only managed to earn him a deep slice into his thigh from the blonde in front of him.

“Fuck!” He hissed, collapsing back onto the ground but was picked up again by the two alphas on either side of him.

“The next time you act out, it won’t be just your leg.” The alpha warned and tugged a cloth from the bag at his side. He was being blindfolded. Eren glanced down to his leg before he couldn’t see anymore, warn blood gushed down his leg, the taller man likely hit something.

“You better hope that wherever you’re taking me is close or else you’ll be carrying me.” He said with a low chuckle as the blonde tied the cloth around his eyes tightly. “In fact, you never told me why you all ganged up on me, how the hell is that fair?” Eren growled, silence was his answer for now and he was forced to slowly limp his way along into the forest.

 

Minutes of silence went by before the alpha finally answered, when he did Eren had been expecting to just follow this pack with no clue of why he had been captured in the first place.

“We saw a flame coming from the mountains of Sina, we went to investigate but found you instead, are you the cause of that flame?” Eren let out a bitter laugh at the question he was faced with. The cause? As if, he would have never dreamt of destroying his own pack, this man must have been insane.

“Hell no, why would I kill my own damn pack? People I loved died today, and I couldn’t do anything about it because of those...those monsters!” He cried, ignoring the way the alpha scoffed at his reply.

“Well, from what I’ve heard, you Sina’s are pretty disgusting, eating each other and sacrificing your young.”

Eren snapped at that, he lunged in the direction that the voice came from, all snarls and teeth, nostrils flaring in an animalistic fashion. 

“Listen here, those stories you’ve heard? They’re false, before you accuse me of killing my pack again make sure you have your facts right.” Silence was his answer for the second time that night, it lasted for a moment but soon was replaced with pain. Another deep cut to his hip, he let out a snarl and grit his teeth. If everyone he was about to meet thought he was a monster than maybe that’s what he had to be. Show them he felt to pain, show them he had no mercy. 

“Watch your tongue pup and shut up, we’re almost there.” The alpha growled in reply, Eren was pushed along by the two other alphas being him to keep moving.

“You still haven’t answered me, why did you capture me and risk me killing your entire pack huh?” He hissed lowly, keeping his shoulders hunched over and his head low, always facing the direction of the alpha he was speaking to. He could smell him no matter where he moved.

“That, is none of your business, you’ll find out eventually.” His tone was threatening, the young boy in Eren shook but the alpha in him smelt a threat, this alpha wanted to fight.

“But it is! You’re the jackass who decided  _ ‘hey, let’s pick this guy up he’s weak!’  _ I can’t just walk in here and not know what the hell is going to happen!” The growling from the alpha only seemed to increase, his scent spiked and soon enough he and twirled around and marched back over to Eren, getting nice and close to him.

“Well pup, you’re just going to have to, won’t you? You’re not in control here.” He hissed, before Eren could say anything else a hard punch was thrown at him, for a moment the world went away and Eren was floating. He had never faced another alpha like this...everything was always a friendly sparring match, nothing serious. Now Eren had a bruised lip and bloody nose, for now his best bet was to stay silent...at least until he was away from this alpha who seemed keen on dominating everyone and everything he came across, Eren wondered if he even marked his territory like a wolf. The thought make him snicker. “What the fuck is so funny?” Oh, he’s still standing there, Eren shook his head.

“Nothing, I’m just thinking of what a dog you are that’s all.” Silence fell over them for a third time, Eren could make a calendar and count all the times he did it at this point! They continued on, and Eren stayed silent.

 

By the time that they got to their destination Eren was faint from the amount of blood he had lost, his head pounded and his feet were killing him. Two new scents were introduced to Eren - a beta and an omega. 

“Jeez, what the hell did you do to the poor guy Erwin?” The beta spoke, a female.

“Nothing, he wouldn’t shut up so I got a head start on our fun for tomorrow, I’m sure our Prince will enjoy watching this sheep suffer?” Eren was forced to his knees, the omega’s scent grew stronger as they walked closer. This was the prince?

“No. I won’t actually, Hanji you tend to his wounds and keep him locked up when you’re done.” With that the omega turned and left, Eren rose his head to get a smell of the omega leaving. It was sweet...yet bitter and musky, Eren wanted to meet this prince.

A sigh from Erwin was what stirred Eren from his thoughts, he was brought to his throbbing feet again, letting out a groan as he was shoved over to the beta - Hanji, she steadied him gently.

“Well, you could have been nicer about that Erwin.” She hissed, the alpha scoffed and walked off Leaving Eren alone with the beta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Erwin will not remain a complete abusive asshole for the entire fic, my plan is to make him not like Eren but he won't do anything like this again.  
> And a slight introduction to Levi and Hanji, I'm pretty pleased with the way they met. I might make a chapter in the near future Levi's chapter where we learn what he had been thinking while meeting Eren, but that's not confirmed quite yet.


	5. This isn't a chapter just a PSA

This will be deleted as soon as I get the next chapter up. I'm just adding this for anyone who happens to care.

The Prologue, dictionary and little clothing chart will be moved to another work just so I stop stressing over how messed up the chapters currently look in the drop-down menu. I like things being perfect and that just doesn't work :/ It will be linked at the bottom of each chapter from now on for easy access, I will warn you before a chapter if it is needed or has gotten an update ^.^


	6. Announcement

This announcement will be seen on all current multi-chapter fics that I am currently writing!

 

I have just entered the Ereri Big Bang 2017 as a writer for the first time, I have seven months to write 25k words and will not likely be updating any other fics during this time. I appreciate your patience with me and hope to continue this fic soon!

Be sure to join EBB if you're interested at ereribigbang.tumblr.com 

Little update: I may rewrite Here, As We Are once I finish my entry for the EBB, I don't like the way I've written it and I've tried saving it. Until I get all the previous chapters updated there will be a continued hiatus from adding new chapters. My apologies!


End file.
